onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly Andrews
Kimberly "Kim" Andrews (formerly Buchanan; born Aubrey Wentworth) is a fictional character from the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Amanda Setton originated the role on August 14, 2009.[1] She stayed on until April 2nd, 2010 before deciding not to renew her contract[2] Setton reprised the role[1] from August 22, 2011 until December 29, 2011. Storylines Kimberly Andrews is a Las Vegas exotic dancer who arrives in Llanview in August 2009 to help her best friend Stacy Morasco. Stacy has miscarried her baby with Rex Balsom, and Kim conspires to help Stacy get pregnant again and pass the child off as Rex's. They try Kyle Lewis, Oliver Fish and Schuyler Joplin, but all refuse. Stacy sleeps with a drunken Oliver and gets pregnant again. Kim and Stacy work to break up Gigi and Rex. Running low on money, Kim sets her sights on the wealthy and newly married Clint Buchanan. In November 2009, Schuyler discovers that Stacy lost her baby, and Kim lies and say that Schuyler is the father. Schuyler keeps the secret so he can have Gigi for himself. Kim manipulates her way into a position as his executive assistant, and soon finds out that Clint's wife Nora Hanen Buchanan has fallen back in love with her ex-husband, Clint's brother Bo Buchanan. In December 2009, Kim arranges for Clint to discover the truth. In January 2010, Clint files for divorce and invites Kim to live at his mansion. Kim gets Schuyler to steal a vile of oxytocin to make Stacy give birth early. In February, Kim is devastated when Stacy falls in a frozen lake and is presumed dead. Kim and Clint marry in March 2010 so she can get custody of Stacy's baby. Kim is blackmailed by David Vickers into leaving Clint and Llanview in April. Kim later turns up at The Spotted Pony strip club in Anchorage, Kentucky on August 2011 and is spotted by Rex. She is then seen with an unknown woman later revealed to be Stacy. Clint is happy to see Kim again, but later figures out she's been stripping. Clint's daughter Natalie Buchanan then arrives in Llanfair and kicks Kim out of the house. In September, it is revealed that Kim is Cutter Wentworth's real sister, and that her real name is Aubrey Wentworth. It is also revealed that Kim had plastic surgery. She finds out that her brother was inspired to scam the Buchanan family after he read about Kim's marriage to Clint in the newspaper. She later comes face to face with Cutter's girlfriend Christine Karr, the fake Aubrey Wentworth, at the motel room. Kim discovers that Cutter bought a stuffed beaver for Aubrey that Roxy Balsom's gun was hidden in, evidence in the murder case of Victor Lord Jr.. Kim sneaks back into his motel room and steals the gun to blackmail Rex's biological mother Echo DiSavoy to convince her son to hand back the entire Buchanan fortune to Clint, so she can pay her friend's medical bills. In late September 2011, it is revealed that Kim's friend in the hospital is Stacy. Meanwhile, Cutter finds out Kim's plan but she convinces him to let her continue to blackmail Echo, and he agrees. In October, Kim tells Stacy she got Echo to forge Rex's signature. It's also revealed that Stacy had plastic surgery in South America to look like her sister Gigi so that she could take over her life. Cutter tells Kim that Aubrey broke up with him because she found out about the blackmail, and he blackmails Kim to give him the forged documents. Kim reveals to Stacy what happened several years ago at the Spotted Pony; Cutter enlisted Kim to seduce a rich guy named Mr. Berger, and Cutter snuck too many drugs into his drink, which caused Mr. Berger to die. Cutter and Rama frame Kim for the murder of Mr. Berger. Kim begs Cutter to take care of Stacy while she's in jail. Rex and Aubrey confront Kim in prison in December 2011 about Stacy being alive and having Gigi's face. Kim agrees to tells them if they can get exonerate her, which they do. Kim tells Clint that Cutter is her brother, that her real name is Aubrey Wentworth, and that her mysterious friend in the Kentucky hospital is Stacy. Clint tells Kim that he has regained feelings for his ex-wife Victoria Lord. Kim leaves Llanfair to confront Rama at Angel Square for helping Cutter put her in prison. When Kim returns, Clint tells her he decided he wants to be with Viki. Kim leaves Llanfair. Soon after, Kim gets a call from Cutter, who tells Kim to help him break out of prison. He also tells her that it was Gigi, not Stacy, that she rescued, and that Stacy really died from carbon monoxide poisoning. Cutter tells Kim that he found their estranged mother Alex Olanov at Rio and wants to scam her. Kim refuses. Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional criminals